The mighty Ducklings
by Silver-Butterfly1
Summary: The mighty ducks have a reunion, all of them bring one of their children. Once they find out how good the children can be they get a call from an executive from the good will games wanting them to find the next team USA. They decide to make their kids the
1. Default Chapter

Lester Averman-Boy-Ryan Averman Adam Banks-Boy-Jonathon Banks Charlie Conaway-Girl-Elizabeth Conaway Connie Germaine (Moreu)-Boy-James Germaine Guy Germaine-Girl-Jennifer Germaine Greg Goldberg-Girl-Katherine Goldberg Julie Mathews (Gaffney)-Boy-Cory Mathews Luis Mendoza-Girl-Loren Mendoza Dean Portman-Boy-Daniel Portman Fulton Reed-Girl-Angela Reed Dwayne Robertson-Boy-Mathew Robertson Russ Tyler-Boy-Shawn Tyler Kenny Wu-Girl- Mara Wu  
  
Julie married same guy with the last name Mathews that is why she is listed as Julie Mathews (Gaffney).  
  
Connie did eventually marry guy that is why she is Connie Germaine (Moreu). They can bring to kids because they were both on the team and that means 1 kid each.  
  
I know that the chances this would happen in real life is very very slim to none. 


	2. Meeting you againor for the first time

~~~Fulton's POV~~~  
  
I'm driving home from work when my cell phone starts ringing, so I answered it hoping it was my daughter. I haven't talked to her in a week.  
"Hello?" I say answering my phone.  
"Hey man. It's been a while." Said a voice that sounded vaguely familiar.  
"Charlie?" I ask, remembering my old team captain. He's right it has been a while. Last time I saw him was six years ago.  
"Yea. The goodwill games want to have some special goodwill game. All the kids from the goodwill games we were in have children with exceptional hockey skills, therefore they want our children to be in the good will games." Charlie explained.  
"So, you want me and my daughter to fly to California?" I ask skeptically.  
"Yes." Charlie replies. "I also want you to call Portman and tell him."  
"I can call Portman but I dunno about the good will games I have to ask Angela if she wants to go, She might have stuff planed with Morgan." I said  
"Oh.yea.Sorry." Charlie said sympathetically.  
"It's ok. I have to go though." I say.  
"Bye." He says  
"Bye." I reply. I hung up, and then dialed Portman's number.  
"Yo." A boy answers, I think it's his son.  
"Is Portman available?" I said as soon as I say it I realize of coarse they're all Portmans. I hear the boy laugh. Then talk to someone in the background.  
"Hey, get this weird dude wants ta know if a Portman is available." He said still laughing. He hands the phone off to someone.  
"Hello." the new voice says.  
"Is they're a Dean Portman Available?" I ask.  
"Speaking." He replies, obviously not knowing the voice speaking to him.  
"Charlie says that the good will games want all of the USA Duck's kids to be in a special good will games." I tell him.  
"Cool." He replies.  
"Dude Portman, Your Bash Bother calls you long distance to tell you some kick ass news and all you can say is cool?" I tell him.  
"Fulton?" He says excitedly.  
"Yea. So how's it been?" I ask curious to how my friend has been.  
"Ok, better, sometimes are better than others but that's how life works." He says.  
"Cool." I say.  
"How's the family?" He asks.  
"Uh.I didn't tell you at Goldie's wedding?" I ask.  
"No, I couldn't go remember." He says  
"uh.My wife and I divorced, she got Angela, My daughter." I tell him.  
"Oh sorry man." Portman says.  
"It's Ok dude. I have to call Morgan to see If Angie can go." I tell him.  
"Alright Bye." He says  
"Bye." I say and hang up the phone. I wait a few minutes and call Morgan. "Hello." Angela said.  
"Hi Angie. Do you wanna go to Calli with me?" I ask.  
"Sure, But I have to ask Mom and Ethan first." Angie says. After a few minutes Morgan comes on the phone.  
"What do you want?" She says in an annoyed voice.  
"The good will games want Angela to be one of the players for team USA." I explain.  
"I told you I don't want my daughter playing hockey, What if she gets hurt Fulton? Did you even think about that? I swear you don't even care about the poor girl!" Morgan said.  
"Morgan she's OUR daughter, and the reason you don't want her playing hockey is because you don't want her to be like me. Take a good look at her Morgan, she is like me and you have custody of her. If she wants to go, let her go. I promise she wont get hurt." I tell her.  
"Fine. But if anything happens to her I'll make sure you never even speak to her again." She says caving in. She slams down the phone. I hang up my phone.  
  
~~~Charlie~~~  
  
Its two days before the team's first practice and we all decided they should meet. My daughter, Elizabeth, and I are the first people at the park where we are supposed to meet. "Hey Charlie!" A black male calls to me. A black girl is Following him. "Hey Jessie." I greet him. "This is my daughter, Kiara." He tells me. "Nice to meet you, Kiara, This is Elizabeth." I tell them. "Hi." Both girls say at the same time. We sit around and catch up with each other. Sharing memories of when we were at the goodwill games and often came to this park to chill out. A blond man comes up behind us with what looks like a clone of what he was at that age. "Hi Banks." I greet. "Hey Cake eater." Jessie says with a laugh. Adam Smiles. "Hello Guys. This is my son, Jonathan." He tells us. We introduce our children. The three children break off into conversation while the three of us talk about what's happened in our lives. Adam is a CEO for a huge company, Jessie is a Marketing Adviser and I am a NHL Coach. A woman with brown hair and A Man with blondish colored hair came up to us followed by twins, one boy and one Girl. "Hey Guy, Hey Connie!" Adam calls. "Hey Guys." Jessie calls. "Hi." I say. "Hello, These are our kids Jennifer and James." Connie tells us Brightly. Once again we introduce our children. A black man with a son and a Korean Man with a daughter show up. They have obviously been keeping in touch. "Hello. This is my daughter, Mara." Ken says. "My son, Shawn." Russ says simply. A little while later another man and his son show up. "Hey, Y'all." Dwayne greeted with his Texan accent. "I'm Mathew." The boy speaks. He is the first child to speak for himself the entire day. "I'm Elizabeth Conaway." "Yea and I'm Kiara Hall." "Jonathan Banks." "James Germaine." "Jennifer Germaine." "Mara Wu." "Shawn Tyler." We start catching up again. A woman and he son show up.  
"Hey Jules!" Connie says.  
"Hello." She says calmly.  
"I'm Cory Mathews." Her son says. "Elizabeth Conaway." "Kiara Hall." "Jonathan Banks" "James Germaine." "Jennifer Germaine." "Mara Wu." "Shawn Tyler." "Mathew Robertson." Julie talked to all of us for a while then her and Connie broke of into their own personal conversation. Dwayne was still pretty slow, Connie and Guy are pretty much the same just a little grown up, Russ is a minor league street hockey coach in his old neighbor hood, Ken is a Figure skating instructor and Julie is an executive for another big company. A heavy man came towards them with a thin daughter trailing behind them.  
"Hey, Guys." He said.  
"Hey Goldie." They said.  
"This is Kathy, My Daughter." He says. A soon as he finished a red headed man come to them with a strawberry Blond headed Son.  
"Hey Les." Goldie said patting him on the back.  
"Hi." He replies.  
"I'm Ryan." The boy said. "Elizabeth Conaway." "Kiara Hall." "Jonathan Banks" "James Germaine." "Jennifer Germaine." "Mara Wu." "Shawn Tyler." "Mathew Robertson." "Cory Mathews." "Katherine Goldberg" A little while later a Hispanic man came with his equally Hispanic daughter. "Hello." Luis says. "Hi. I'm Loren Mendoza!" She says in a positively cheerful voice. "Elizabeth Conaway." "Kiara Hall." "Jonathan Banks" "James Germaine." "Jennifer Germaine." "Mara Wu." "Shawn Tyler." "Mathew Robertson." "Cory Mathews." "Katherine Goldberg" "Ryan Averman" Again we chat. Julie and Connie rejoin the conversation and the kids are getting along well enough but we are still two adults and two players down. Just as I say that a Muscular man and his Muscular son came to join our surprisingly huge party.  
"Hey!" Portman shouts. However his son waits till he is up closer to us to speak.  
"Yo, the names Daniel." He says. "Elizabeth Conaway." "Kiara Hall." "Jonathan Banks" "James Germaine." "Jennifer Germaine." "Mara Wu." "Shawn Tyler." "Mathew Robertson." "Cory Mathews." "Katherine Goldberg" "Ryan Averman" "Loren Mendoza." A little while later the last member of the Ducks showed up. He had a Daughter that looked like a female Fulton. A very gothic Fulton. She had long natural black hair which she got from her mom, dark brown eyes, Black shirt with long black mesh sleeves, Black baggie jeans, and heavy black eye liner.  
"Hey Fulton." Portman and I call out at the same time.  
"Hi." He says. His daughter stays silent. "Umm.Im Elizabeth Conaway." " I'm Kiara Hall." " I'm Jonathan Banks" "I'm James Germaine." "I'm Jennifer Germaine." "I'm Mara Wu." "I'm Shawn Tyler." "I'm Mathew Robertson." "I'm Cory Mathews." "I'm Katherine Goldberg" "I'm Ryan Averman" "I'm Loren Mendoza." "I'm Daniel Portman." Fulton's daughter nods as the kids introduce themselves.  
"Angela Reed-Spencer." She tells us. 


End file.
